The present invention relates to the use of ducting systems in aircraft structures. Amongst the prior art, it is well known in the art to use high temperature bleed air from the engines for various on-board purposes in a modern aircraft. Typically, a stream of hot air bled from the engines is used to provide an anti-icing function on the leading edge of the wings and empennage of the aircraft and is also used by the air conditioning units to supply fresh air to the passenger cabin. The bleed air must therefore be transported from the engines to various other areas of the aircraft, and this is typically accomplished utilizing insulated metallic ducts ranging in diameter from 1.00″ to 6.50″ and ranging in length from at least 6″. The air in the duct can reach pressures up to 450 psig and temperatures of 1200° F., but is typically at a pressure of 60 psig and 800° F. in temperature.
The ducts carrying the engine bleed air are insulated to prevent damage to the aircraft. An insulation blanket is wrapped around the exterior of the duct. This insulation blanket may be composed of a material of the type sold under the tradename Q-Felt® and manufactured by the Johns-Manville Corporation of Denver, Colo. The insulation blanket is capable of lowering the exterior temperature of the duct from 800° F. to about 400° F. or less. A fiberglass impregnated silicon-rubber, textured metal foil, or fiberglass impregnated polyimide resin insulation shell is then wrapped around the exterior of the duct to contain the insulation blanket.
The ducts of the type mentioned can develop leaks from the cracking of the inner metallic duct. If such cracks go undetected, catastrophic failure of the duct can result. Therefore, it is necessary to have sensors positioned along the length of the duct to detect any leakage from the duct.
Prior art leak detection sensing systems consisted of a vent disk, which is a disk having a hole therein, which allowed a stream of hot air to escape the silicon-rubber, texturized foil, or polyimide resin insulation shell. In the event that a duct developed a crack, hot bleed air will flow from the metallic duct wall through the insulation blanket and to the vent disk, then through the hole in the vent disk. The vent disk hole is designed to spread the flow of hot air in a cone-like spray pattern impinging on a pair of heat detection wires spaced approximately 1.0″ apart and positioned approximately 1.00″ to 1.75″ from the outer circumference of the duct. The heat detection wires are of the type sold under the tradename Firewire® and manufactured by Kidde Graviner Limited of the United Kingdom. The heat sensing wires which change their electrical characteristics when exposed to a predetermined temperature. In the case of typical prior art systems used in aircraft, the detection circuit will trip when the wire is exposed to a temperature of approximately 255° F. It is required that both wires of the pair of wires in proximity to the duct be exposed to this temperature before an alarm will be raised to the pilot of the aircraft, to prevent false alarms.
It is desirable that the leak detectors be able to detect a leak in the metallic duct through a crack having the equivalent area of a 5 mm diameter hole. In practice, it has been found that the prior art leak detection systems fail to detect such leaks. The primary reason for the failure of the prior art design is that there is insufficient air flow through the vent disk hole. This results in the hot air stream having insufficient temperature to trip the heat detection wires. First, the temperature of the hot air through the leakage in the metal duct is significantly reduced as the hot air passes through the insulation blanket. Second, the insulation blanket impedes the passage of the hot air from the site of the leak to the vent disk hole, underneath the silicon-rubber, texturized foil, or polyimide resin insulation shell. Further, it has been found that, by the time the air has traversed the distance between the vent disk hole and the sensor wires, it has fallen to a temperature well below the 255° F. necessary to trip the leak detection wires.
Therefore, it is desirable to improve the design of the leak detection system such that a leak through a crack in the metallic duct having an equivalent area of a 5 mm diameter hole is successfully detected. It is also desirable that the new design be able to be economically retrofitted into existing aircraft. In particular, it is desirable that the same existing sensor wires be used and that it not be necessary to remove the existing insulation and to re-insulate the ducts to install the improved leak detection system.
At the joints between adjacent sections of duct, such as bleed air ducts in aircraft wings, the joints are typically constructed by abutting connection flanges between adjacent duct sections, and then by clamping those connection flanges together through the use of a band clamp or similar mechanism. Because this is a clamped arrangement, and not, e.g., a weld or other sealing structure, a certain amount of leakage is permitted and anticipated. Inasmuch as temperature sensor wires and temperature sensing systems have attained a high degree of sensitivity and responsiveness, it is desirable to provide a bleed leak detection system which is capable of discriminating between the low-level leakage that is part of ordinary and acceptable operating conditions, and the higher-level leakage which indicates either a failure of a joint, or failure of the ducting, not necessarily at the joint but in its vicinity, or even at a distance from the joint.